Leslie Dunkling/Gallery
Images of Leslie Dunkling, a main character from Teacher's Pet. Char 32645 thumb.jpg A Lick is still a Kiss.jpg 224185 10151293414911928 585741613 n.png|Leslie hugging and kissing Spot leonard and leslie_dunkling_by_derrick55-d4yjdae.jpg|Leslie yelling at Leonard 9876.jpg 88688.jpg 656645.jpg 1334567.jpg 160649604.jpg 432021930.jpg 644644322.jpg 690007756.jpg Bad to the Bone (1).jpg Taint Valentines Day (3).jpg Screen_Shot_2013-02-05_at_8.27.11_PM.png Screen_Shot_2013-02-02_at_10.37.39_AM.png Screen_Shot_2013-02-02_at_10.37.57_AM.png Screen_Shot_2013-02-16_at_9.52.30_AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-15 at 10.19.58 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-01-15 at 7.01.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-04 at 6.12.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-24 at 10.00.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-24 at 10.01.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-24 at 9.59.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-24 at 9.59.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-19 at 7.07.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-01-17 at 6.30.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-16 at 9.56.57 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-25 at 10.06.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-01-15 at 7.04.04 PM.png Screen_Shot_2013-02-24_at_10.01.25_PM.png What Does Sweat Have To Do With It.jpg What Does Sweat Have To Do With It (1).jpg Screen Shot 2013-03-02 at 9.20.59 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-01 at 6.47.33 PM.png uh.jpg Screen Shot 2013-03-04 at 7.png Screen Shot 2013-03-04 at 9.16.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-05 at 7.01.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-05 at 7.00.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-05 at 6.56.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-14 at 5.26.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-14 at 6.52.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-14 at 6.52.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-02 at 10.37.49 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-04 at 5.52.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-15 at 8.41.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-15 at 9.15.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-15 at 9.15.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-16 at 8.17.10 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-15 at 8.39.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-16 at 8.17.26 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-18 at 5.08.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-18 at 5.08.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-18 at 5.10.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-18 at 7.14.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-19 at 5.34.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-16 at 9.02.56 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-09 at 9.12.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-15 at 8.58.25 PM.png Screen_Shot_2013-03-15_at_9.13.33_PM.png Screen_Shot_2013-03-05_at_9.10.46_PM.png Leslie's in love.png untitled3.png Leonard loves Leslie forever.png Screen Shot 2013-03-25 at 4.16.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-28 at 7.04.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-30 at 3.42.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-30 at 3.40.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-11 at 6.06.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-15 at 9.32.20 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-15 at 9.34.34 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-15 at 9.34.25 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-15 at 9.56.03 AM.png untitledn.png kiss kiss.png nm.png love.JPG leslie.JPG Screen Shot 2013-04-23 at 7.34.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-23 at 7.31.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-23 at 7.32.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-26 at 3.19.38 PM.png leslie and spot.JPG you might get in trouble.JPG nice dress.JPG duh.JPG Screen Shot 2013-04-30 at 7.57.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-05 at 6.36.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-05 at 6.36.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-05 at 6.30.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-30 at 7.57.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-05 at 6.31.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-05 at 6.31.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-05 at 8.50.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-05 at 8.49.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-05 at 8.54.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-06 at 6.20.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-06 at 6.17.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-06 at 6.18.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-06 at 6.19.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-06 at 6.19.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-07 at 9.01.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-07 at 9.01.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-07 at 9.01.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-07 at 7.21.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 5.25.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 6.06.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 6.06.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 6.29.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-12 at 5.10.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-12 at 5.10.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-12 at 9.08.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-12 at 5.04.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-12 at 9.09.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-12 at 5.10.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-20 at 8.02.59 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-20 at 8.03.07 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-20 at 6.13.26 PM.png Capture.JPG Youll get in trouble.JPG Poor boy.JPG Spot and leslie.JPG Screen Shot 2013-05-27 at 9.18.59 PM.png Scott leonard and the class.JPG yay.JPG Go home spot.JPG fight time.JPG disgusting.JPG tumblr_moc3cudeN41ru642no1_500.png Omg.JPG Screen Shot 2013-05-27 at 9.20.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-15 at 10.19.14 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-07-29 at 6.55.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-07-29 at 6.56.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-02-02 at 9.01.28 AM.png Category:Character galleries Category:Teacher's Pet galleries